MPD Vampires?
by master of toast
Summary: yes I'm at it again. Yeah Sato, Shiratori and the inspector are vampires. I OWN NOTHING rating might go up Sato X Takagi
1. Knife

Takagi sat down against the wall and took a deep breath. Another horrible case of decapitation. Takagi reached up to his neck. He traced a line with his fingers, a line that represented where the young girls head had been cut off. His fingers reached the band-aid on his neck. He stopped and sighed.

"She'll be hungry again soon. Are you going let her again Takagi?" Said a voice from behind him.

"S-Shiratori... I... yes..." Takagi replied softly. Shiratori took a step forward and flashed his fangs.

"Good. We purebloods love fresh food." He said. Takagi furrowed his brow.

"I don't mind. She loves me and I love her. I don't care if she bites me." He said softly.

"Sato doesn't love you. She loves your blood. You're just a snack, like Yumi is my snack, and the inspector's wife is his snack." Shiratori said dismissively.

"You may use Yumi as dinner, but the inspector and I love our partners." Takagi hated being called a snack or a refrigerator. He scowled. "But anyway, yeah, She does need to feed. She says she'll come to my house tonight."

"Have you figured out what hers is yet?" Shiratori asked.

"No, her vampire powers are still a mystery to me as of yet." All vampires had powers. The purebloods were most powerful but all vampires had them. Shiratori had multiple powers most of which he kept secret. Takagi did know about one of the powers though. Shiratori had the power to make ice appear from thin air, he could even control it enough to make an ice sculpture. Takagi was often found with his feet frozen to the floor. Another favorite pastime for Shiratori was freezing Takagi's coffee while he wasn't looking. Sato was a pureblood, and she fed on Takagi's blood. And even though Takagi didn't mind, (Apparently Sato was very hot when she was letting pure instinct control her. And apparently Takagi liked it.) it left him drained. He would pass out before she could even remove her fangs from his neck. It hurt but most vampires said it gave them a killer high, the humans said that as well. There were only a few vampires in tokyo MPD and each one had one or two human familiars. Takagi was Sato's. Maguire had his wife. And somehow Yumi had gotten herself sucked in as Shiratori's... Then she'd told Chiba because she didn't want him to be left out.

"Hello! Takagi pay attention! I'm talking to you!" Shiratori fumed. He snapped his fingers loudly in front of Takagi's face.

"Sorry I got lost in my own thoughts." Takagi was generally friendly with Shiratori. He didn't think making enemies with a super-powerful pureblood vampire was smart.

"I said, that Sato looks weak. You need to do something to hold her over until tonight." Shiratori said tersely.

"But we're in the middle of a case!"

"Go stab yourself and get her to drink a bit. I don't want her passing out."

"H-hai. I will."

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**ST**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

Takagi was standing by his car waiting for Sato a few minutes later.

"What is Wataru?" She asked. Then she saw the pocket knife in his hand. "I'm fine. Don't do it."

"Miwa, We're connected. I'm your familiar. I know when you're hungry." He stated. He raised the knife to his exposed arm.

"Don't hurt yourself!" She said quickly. Takagi gulped nervously and placed it against his skin. His hand moved quickly. But Sato's vampire speed had already kicked in. She was next to him in a second. "Don't. Do. It."

"You need blood now Miwa."

"I'm FINE!" She punctuated her sentence by thrusting her hand forward. Her hand didn't touch the knife at all. But the knife flew from Takagi's hand and landed a few feet away.

"My powers!" she gasped. Takagi looked from her to the knife then back. They both forgot what they had just been fighting over.

"Cool do it again!" Takagi said happily. Sato focused on the knife once more and moved her finger in slow subtle movement. The knife flew from the ground and landed in her hand safely.

"Woah."

"Miwa, you're amazing!"

Sato smiled and did a cheerful peace sign. Unfortunately the knife followed her fingers and ended up flying back towards Takagi. It's blade sliced his arm and fell to the floor. Takagi's other hand instinctively grabbed his arm. He looked at the shallow cut with pure shock. Sato rushed over.

"Oh My god! I'm sorry! Are you ok? Should I get you a ba-" Sato's eyes turned red. She looked at the blood with a hungry glint in her eyes. Takagi placed his hand against the back of her head.

"It's ok, I trust you. Just drink." He said softly. Instinct took over for Sato. She lowered her face to the cut. Her tounge lapped up the blood eagerly. Then suddenly she pulled away.

"Wataru..." She moaned, "I'm sorry" She drank the blood until the cut stopped bleeding. Then pulled away.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She asked. There was guilt in her voice. He looked her in the eyes.

"I'm fine. Besides, it'll heal faster now that you've basically cleaned it for me. And don't apologize. I understand how hard i is for you guys to stay away from blood." He said sweetly. A blush crept into his cheeks. "Besides you're beautiful when you do things like that." He kissed her softly. She gave in and kissed him back. They were on fire. He tasted the blood on her lips. Sato wove her hands through his hair. She parted her lips slightly and gave access to her mouth. He hesitantly slipped his tongue into her mouth. He traced over her her fangs. She deepened the kiss and sighed softly.

She pulled away after a moment.

"We should go back in," they both said breathlessly. Sato smiled.

"Miwa, you have telekenetic powers!" He said happily. Sweet little Takagi had a one-track mind. It was quite endearing.

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV__**ST**__VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

_A/n: Do y'all hate me yet XD I couldn't resist. I have a problem. I only like this couple out of the whole fandom. I need help XD _

_like it? review and there will be more. _


	2. Bite

"Those clouds are so poofy...poof." Takagi laughed at the TV show he was watching. It was quite funny. He knew it was slightly weird that he liked a tv show on Nicktoons network... but he watched anyway. He was lounging back on his couch. He had thrown his tie, jacket, shoes, and socks off to the side and was relaxing. He'd even removed the band-aid on his neck. I had become a habit for him to remove it when he got home. It was like taking off a mask. He could be himself again. He smiled to himself. Sato was due to arrive in a few minutes to feed.

**CRACK-BOOM!**

Takagi looked outside his window with pure shock on his face.

"When did it start like this?" He mumbled. His first instinct was to call Sato and see if she was ok. He reached for his phone, only to find that it was ringing. The ringtone he had set for Sato blasted from it's speaker.

"I know this pretty rave girl

always thinkin' 'bout her

and when sh-" Takagi flipped it open.

"Moshi-moshi (a/n: I'm really hoping that's the right spelling) Are you ok Miwako?" He asked. The concern was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, listen. My car broke down in front of you apartment building. I'm coming up now." She said.

"Oh ok. Do you need to stay over tonight?" He asked. There was a pause on Sato's end.

"Sure. That would be great. You don't mind do you?"

"It's my pleasure. I live to serve."

"Thanks. Can you open the door for me? I'm about to make a run for it. I'm still in my car."

"Of course"

_Ten seconds later..._

**Slam!**

"I'm here Wataru!" Sato called. He called back to her with a cheerful "Hi!"

Sato walked into his living room and saw him turn off the TV.

"Watching cartoons again?" She asked with a laugh.

"Um... Y-yes?" He smiled nervously. She smiled and flopped down on the couch next to him.

"I"m sorry about all this." Sato said suddenly.

"I-it's no big deal. I'll do anything for you." He assured her.

"Thanks... but still... I feel bad..." she said sadly.

"Don't. I don't even deserve you." Takagi mumbled.

"Takagi... I owe you everything. You're perfect." She sighed.

"You deserve a pureblood. A vampire. Not me... I'm a human..." Takagi looked away. He was blushing. It was hard for him to understand that he was perfect for Sato. As sad as it sounded Shiratori had unintentionally brainwashed him into thinking that he was worthless and weak. Sato was constantly amazed at how low he thought of himself. Just as he comforted her when she cried over her lost loved ones, she boosted his confidence.

"Wataru. You. Are. Perfect. For. Me. Ok?"

"Whatever you say."

A few minutes passed. They talked about various things including Sato's plans for the night. (she was going to stay over Takagi's house. And borrow something to wear for the night) Suddenly Sato's eyes flashed red again.

"Enough talk. I'm starving." She said darkly. She grabbed Takagi by his shirt and pushed him onto his back once more. She moved her hands to his wrists and held him in place. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. She tilted his head to the side gently and lowered he face to his neck. She kissed his neck for a second before sinking her fangs in. He moaned. Sato drank his blood. It gave her the most amazing feeling. Her head felt light and airy. All her problems vanished. He felt a sense of happiness that left him feeling weak and detached. The his vision became dream like and hazy. He felt himself shiver. Sato felt his movement.

_It's good... this feels so right...mmm... need more... _Sato hadn't uttered a word but Takagi still saw the words clear in his fuzzy mind.

_Take more... drink all you want... I'm yours... _Sato felt him think the words. He was growing weaker by the second. It would not be safe for Sato to take much more of his blood. Takagi's pulse slowed noticeably. He began to fade. His eyes closed slowly.

"Mi...miwa...miwako... too much..." He moaned. She immediately tore herself from the blood. He passed out beneath her. It was not all that unusual for this to happen. Sato didn't like it. But apparently it happened to Yumi as well. She pulled away and licked her lips. Then she raised her hand to her mouth and wiped the excess blood onto her sleeve. She put her hand on Takagi's cheek and stroked it gently.

"I'm so sorry..."

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV ST VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV _

Thanks for the nice reviews yay! I still think I have single-pairing-syndrome. It's a mental disease (i made it up) that only allows the victim to write one pairing in one fandom at a time. And I've got it bad XD oh well. still like it? tell me please.


	3. Love under the moonlight

**DON'T SHOOT ME PLEASE FOR THIS! Before you read on know this: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX! I never wrote **_**this**_** kind of stuff before so it might really suck. But don't say I didn't warn you about the MATURE CONTENT of this chapter. **

A few seconds later Takagi woke up. Sato had since moved to the floor and was holding his hand.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"You didn't answer my question." Sato said flatly.

"It hurt at first. But then... It felt... hot... in a good way." He said blissfully. He briefly recalled Sato telling him that blood drinking awakened the sexual feelings of both parties. At first he thought it was a lie, now he believed it for sure. He couldn't help but stare at Sato. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was dripping we and clinging to her cheeks. Her clothes were clinging to her body in a way that showed off her curves. She looked so hot. Takagi blushed.

"What?" Sato asked.

"You... You look really hot." He said. Then his eyes widened. _Did I just say that out loud??_

"You look _sexy_ Wataru." Sato said. She leaned towards him. "I was right. It does make you feel so... amazing. It's hot."

"You're always right about this stuff," He said. He leaned closer. They were just inches apart now. He kissed her. It was hot. He ended up on top of her. They were feeling each other. Their bodies were pressed against each other. A minute later they came up for air.

"Woah." They gasped. Sato bit her lip and blushed.

"You know... If I'm right... I might not need to borrow clothes for tonight."

"I think you're right."

Takagi lead the way to the bedroom. Sato walked over to the bed and sat down.

"We're ready." She said in a self assured voice.

"Yes." He answered. He flopped down beside her. Sato kissed him softly again and placed his hand against his chest. She started to unbutton it. He did the same for her blouse. She placed her hand against his muscular chest once more and smiled. He was _strong_. She stood up and slipped off her skirt. Sato felt so venerable as she sat on the bed in only her undergarments. Takagi had since slipped off his dress pants and was standing in only his blue boxers. He reached down and cupped her cheek.

"I love you." he said as he placed a sweet kiss against her lips.

"I love you too" she whispered. It was the first time either of them had said it _so directly._ They kissed again and his hands slipped around her back and unclasped the hooks of her bra. It slipped off easily. Sato kicked off her panties and laid down on the bed. He was soon next to her. He rolled onto his side. She traced his muscles with her finger. His hands hesitantly traced over her body, squeezing certain parts ever so gently.

And then he was on top of her. They did it. He was good in bed, as was she. They were both rather experienced in this department. As Sato gave him what he wanted she smiled.

"Hot enough for you human boy?"

"Perfect miss vampire lady."

They were perfect together... even if nature never intended for a human and a vampire to be one under the moonlight.

**Holy crudmuffin! That was really hard to right. I mean **_**really hard to write.**_** So if it sucks... idk. Don't shoot me please T.T**

**Anyway the reason for my slow update was that my internet was down for several days. (WHY ARE THOSE TECH PEOPLE ALWAYS ON VACATION WHEN I NEED THEM??) So I have an excuse. I'm gonna try to get another chapter out ASAP. **


	4. The cellphone

**the yes... this is what I do at 12:28 am. I put on the alvin and the chipmunks version of **_**What you got**_** and type. Blame the fact that I've gone over this idea like 50 times...**

The next morning Takagi awoke to find that Sato had fallen asleep with her head on his chest.

"What a night..." He said with a happy smile. _I guess she'll need something to wear... Well it may not be our one-year-of-dating-anniversary but I can still give it to her. _He carefully shifted her sleeping form onto a nearby pillow. He stood and grabbed his boxer shorts off the floor. He tossed them into a nearby laundry basket and pulled a fresh pair from the drawer. He pulled them on and turned his attention to the task at hand. Takagi walked over to his closet and pulled it open. He reached up to the top shelf and moved a shoebox out of the way. He slid out a box from a little boutique. He turned around to find Sato had rolled onto her side and was clutching the pillow like a lifeline. Takagi glanced at the clock on his desk. 9:32! Good thing he and Sato were working the night shift. Sato yawned and grabbed her undergarments off the bedpost. She pulled them on carefully.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Takagi said sweetly.

"G'moring..." She sighed, "That was like _the hottest_ thing ever." Takagi nodded his agreement.

"Um... here... I was gonna give you this in a month but... now you need it more now... I hope you like it..." He handed her the box. She opened it curiously.

"Oh Wataru! It's perfect!" Sato gasped. Inside the box was a black turtle-neck sweater and white skinny-jeans. As she picked up the sweater a small necklace tumbled out. It was a simple chain with a lone malachite stone heart hanging from it.

"I'm glad you like it." Takagi said happily. He smiled, her happiness meant the world to him. She hugged him.

"You're so sweet." She said happily. Sato always felt so childish around him. All of her girly tendencies were awoken if he so much as looked at him. He gently rested his head on her shoulder.

"It will look gorgeous on you Miwa." He whispered. his lips brushed her ear softly. They both blushed.

"Can I use your bathroom to get dressed?" Sato asked.

"Sure," Takagi replied. They broke apart. She looked at him for a second before turning, clothes in hand, and heading for the bathroom. Takagi walked over to his closet and pulled out a deep green polo shirt, a pair of jeans, and a tan corduroy jacket. He rummaged around and found a pair of sox. Now he'd just have to wait for Sato to finish in the bathroom...

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"Why do girls take so long in the bathroom?" Takagi mumbled, there was a hint of amusement in his voice. "Oh well..."

**Ten minutes later...**

"Gee... this is taking longer than I thought..."

**Five minutes later...**

"Hold on one second Wataru I'm just finishing up. Can you bring me my makeup bag? It's in my purse." Sato called.

"Ok," Takagi called back. He walked into the living room and opened her purse up. He proceeded to look for Sato's makeup bag... with no success.

"Why do girls have so much stuff in their bags!" He gasped in exasperation. Finally he found it in the front pocket of her purse. He walked it over to the bathroom.

"Here you go," He said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks,"

**Eight minutes later...**

Sato stepped out of the bathroom looking stunning.

"Sorry I took so long... I just wanted to look extra special considering how you gave me such beautiful clothes..." Sato said. For once some one understood her style. Simple and not fancy but very elegant. Takagi was truly her soulmate.

"You look great as always," Takagi assured her. He sent her a carefree smile and blushed.

"How about you get changed while I make us toast or something?" Sato asked. Takagi nodded.

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**TS**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

**Twenty minutes later...**

Takagi and Sato were munching on toast and relaxing when suddenly...

**"Work it baby, work it baby, work it baby, work!" **Takagi's phone blared obnoxiously.

"Whose ringtone is _that_?" Sato asked in disbelief. Takagi flushed nervously.

"Yumi's, It's her favorite song. She made me set it as the ringtone for her. I'll see what she wants." Takagi flipped his phone open.

"Hello, Yumi?"

"Oh thank god! I've been calling Sato's cell for like an hour! You two need to get down here now!" Yumi screeched.

"What's wrong?" Takagi asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG!! DON'T YOU OWN A FREAKIN TV!! IT'S ALL OVER THE NEWS!!" Yumi's voice was about to blow the speaker of Takagi's phone. He held the device away from his ear.

"What is?" Takagi repeated. He heard Yumi take a deep breath.

"Ok, listen, we're at the hotel on the corner of west 15th street and 22nd ave. We're in room 18-03. Get here as soon as possible. Chiba, Shiratori and the Inspector are already here. While your driving put the radio on station 107.3, you'll understand. Don't tell people you're police and make sure you're armed." She said quickly. There was some indistinct shouting on her end. The yelling was quickly followed up by a curt 'Yes sir,', "Takagi I have to go. But you need to get Sato from her apartment and get over here in 30 minutes or less."

"Yumi w-wait!" Takagi shouted, but the line was already dead.

"What's wrong?" Sato asked, her eyes were dark suddenly. It was as if she could sense the coming darkness.

"She didn't say. We better get to that hotel though..."

"Why a hotel?" Sato inquired.

"I don't know." Takagi mumbled.

"This is bad. I can tell already." She said darkly.

"This won't end well..."


	5. Issues

In a matter of mere seconds the pair were in Takagi's car. Sato, of course, was driving. She zipped out onto the street and

"Turn on the radio Wataru." She ordered. He complied immediately. The news blared from his speakers.

"And now for our top story: A teenager was found dead outside a local club at 3:00 am this morning. The victims blood had been completely drained. There is wild speculation that this is the work of a vampire. These theories are spreading quickly and people are beginning to panic. Inspector Maguire, head of the department, has reportedly put a younger Inspector on the case.

"This inspector's name is Ninzaburo Shiratori. Our reporter on the street caught him outside the station getting into a car. The inspector declined to comment saying only 'Me and my team will have things wrapped up as soon as possible. There will be no more murders. As for the rumors, I can assure you that they are just that. Rumors and nothing more.'"

Takagi and Sato looked at each other.

"Oh shit..." Takagi mumbled.

"THIS JUST IN!" The reporter's voice shook with excitement- or panic, "Another body was reported! The victim is Shin Yamamoto, a 32 year old office worker. As with the first case the victim's blood was completely drained. What on earth is happening? More people are starting to suspect that vampires are behind this. Now we all ask this: What are the police doing about this killer?"

Now it was Sato's turn to curse. "Shit..." She growled. She was glaring at the radio as if it were responsible for the murders.

"Let's turn right here. We can take the road that goes past the station as a shortcut." Takagi offered

"Mmm-hmm" Sato grunted. She was gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were white. Takagi reached over and turned the radio down.

"How awful. I can't believe it. I mean it must take a total lack of self control to kill someone by draining their blood. I-" He started,

"SHUT UP!" Sato shouted. She turned and looked at him with furious eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about! I'm not saying it's ok for us to kill people but sometimes we lose control!"

"I-I'm sorry! You're right I-I d-didn't realize!" Takagi gasped.

"Y-you don't know what it's like! I have to fight down by instincts every time I smell blood! E-every time I see you! Do you know what it's like to need something that you can't have! I-I'm always thirsty! T-that v-vampire might have just... I mean... That could have been me... like, like the last time." Sato's eyes filled with tears. "FREAKING FABULOUS! I'M FUCKING CRYING!"

"...I'm sorry... I didn't realize..." Takagi said softly, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I killed someone once. I killed a homeless person." Sato gasped. Her voice was wet with tears. "Before Matsuda I would just go to clubs to feed. I'd find a cute guy and take him somewhere privet. Then I'd bite him. When I was finished I'd wipe his memory with my powers. He'd forget everything. For a while I was thinking about biting Matsuda and _not _wipe his memory. I was going to bite him the day he died. But I couldn't. I hadn't fed since the day before I met him and I was starving. I couldn't control my hunger. I found a man on the street... and I... killed him... drained his blood completely.

"I was so scared. I called the only person I could think of. I called Shiratori. He took care of everything for me. But I was too afraid to feed. He told me I could drink his blood. He said it wouldn't matter because it would make us both more powerful. So... I did... I depended on him for almost a year... then you came..." Sato looked away. A final tear slipped down her cheek. Takagi reached over and brushed it off her face.

"I'm sorry for bringing up a bad memory. Thank you for telling me." He said softly. They drove in silence for a moment.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Sato said quietly. Takagi's eyes widened.

"No, It was my fault. You don't need to apologize," He said quickly.

"Well now you know... everything. I hate fighting with you. Why don't we forget it?"

"Of course."

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**TS**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

**Five minutes later...**

"MIWAKO LOOK! THAT'S MY SQUAD-CAR! I-IT'S ON FIRE!" Takagi gasped. They were driving past the station. There was an angry mob gathered in front of the station. Some of them were throwing rocks. Others were trying to set police cars on fire.

"OH MY GOD!" Sato squeaked.

"What if somebody is in there? They might try to burn down the station!" Takagi said nervously.

"Forget the station! We need to get out of here!" Sato shouted. She floored it.

A few seconds later Takagi's phone rang. The ringtone? Beethoven's fifth symphony. The caller? Who else but Shiratori. Takagi flinched and opened it.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??"

"We're on our way sir! But you need to listen: THE STATION IS BEING MOBBED! People are burning things and causing destruction!"

"No shit sherlock! We had to evacuate! If you're not here in ten minutes I'm gonna freeze you to a wall!" The line went dead. Takagi sighed.

"He hung up on me." He said with a grimace. Takagi had a feeling that Shiratori was going to freeze him to a wall anyway.

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_**TS**_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

"Hi, we're here looking for room number... 18-03." Sato said to the hotel clerk. The clerk was reading a magazine and didn't seem interested. She blew a bubble with her gum and poped it in Sato's face.

"Ok, floor eighteen, room 3, goodbye." She said curtly. Sato made a face of annoyance and stormed off towards the elevator.

"Domo." Takagi said to the annoyed looking clerk.

"Whatever" She replied.

"Come on!" Sato called, "The elevator is here!"

Takagi rushed over and slipped into the elevator. They up rode in silence, each withdrawn into their own thoughts.

"This might not be an accident. I think this is murder for real. otherwise the deaths wouldn't be this close together." Sato mumbled. Takagi nodded his agreement. They got out of the elevator and walked to the room. The door opened before Sato could even knock. Shiratori grabbed the front of Takagi's shirt and pulled him into the room. Shiratori's fingers tightened as he pressed Takagi against the wall.

"Oww!" Takagi gasped as Shiratori froze him in place. "What was that for!"

"It took you _eleven_ minutes." Came the simple reply.

**LOL I couldn't resist that last part. Still like it? -doesn't understand how people can like it- Don't hate me **


	6. Reporter

If Shiratori was going to play rough, Takagi would play mind games. He glanced pointedly at Sato who was blushing and whispering to Yumi. Yumi was waving Chiba over and giving Takagi the thumbs up. Takagi met Shiratori's eyes and smirked.

"You didn't." Shiratori growled.

"I did." Takagi replied. The ice around Takagi's body shattered. Shiratori's hands caught fire. The flames formed a serpent-like fire whip the trailed down to the floor. The window burst open due to a sudden gust of wind. The plants on the coffee table grew rapidly. There tendrils slithered along the table like snakes. Takagi smile faltered. He looked kind of sacred. He gulped and scowled. Shiratori sighed.

"Now is not the time to fight. We have enough enemies as is." Shiratori said as he shook his head, "But if you ever dare try that again with _my_... my... I'll... Well, you better not try it again."

"I agree on one count, we don't need more enemies, but I'm with Sato." Takagi said firmly.

"When did you get gutsy?" Shiratori asked as he shut the now-open window. His flame whip disappeared and the plants were going back to normal.

"I have no idea," Takagi realized. There was suddenly a knock at the door.

**knock-knock**

Chiba walked over to the door to see who it was.

"It's a bunch of reporters." He announced.

"How did they find us?" Yumi asked. Sato and Takagi glanced at each other. Sato shrugged.

"How many are there?" Shiratori asked.

"Like fifteen," Chiba replied. Shiratori cursed.

"They must have followed our car. You're lucky they didn't catch you two on your way here. You have to go right past the station to get here from _Takagi's apartment_" He said bitterly. Sato gave Takagi a what-did-you-do look. Takagi shrugged helplessly.

**Knock-Knock-Knock**

The knocking was more insistent this time.

"Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away." Chiba grumbled.

"Hopefully," Yumi whispered. Takagi grabbed Sato's wrist and pulled her to the door.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Shiratori might need us." he said quietly.

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

"We know you're in there. The girl at the desk told us." Said an annoyed female voice. Shiratori stormed over to the door, then stopped for a second to compose himself. He opened the door.

"Yes?" he said flatly. There was only one _reporter_ but there were a ton of people form the same station. There were camera men, technical workers sporting laptops, and of course there was the 'gopher' who was trying in vain to get his boss' attention.

"I'm, Yue Itou from channel 4." She said condescendingly.

"I'm thrilled." Shiratori said. He hated reporters. Yue must have sensed his annoyance because her smile turned sour.

"We're live in a few minutes. You give me an interview or I tell the public where you are."

"You wouldn't dare." he growled.

"I would." She said dangerously. She leaned forward and put her face inches from his. Her expression was almost sinister. "And let me tell you, they _will_ come for you. That mob is dangerous."

Shiratori was taken aback by the reporters fierceness. She looked ready to kill him.

"What's your deal?" He asked irritably.

"You're the detective, figure it out." She said as she turned to the camera.

"And we're live in three, two, one, action." said the camera man.

"Hi I'm Yue Itou, reporting here from..." She began. Shiratori's face blanched. "The new headquarters of the 'Vampire Detectives'."

"Vampire Detectives?" Shiratori asked, there was a small hint of panic in his voice as he realized that the name could be taken two ways.

"The Vampire Detectives, as they've been dubbed by the public, have set up a new headquarters where they are currently investigating this case. Now tell me Mr. Shiratori what are the basic case details?"

"...Well, this morning at three am a teenager's body was found. And just recently another body was discovered. In both cases the cause of death was blood loss." Shiratori said slowly. He was carefully giving vague details.

"How was the blood lost?"

"It was removed from the bodies via puncture holes in the neck of the victims."

"And the names of the victims?"

"Shin Yamamoto and... Naomi Itou..." Shiratori looked nervous now. _This chick's kid is the one who was killed. We had someone interview her this morning._ He decided to roll with it. "Your daughter, Mrs. Itou. But don't worry, the killer will face justice."

"Justice won't bring Naomi back." Yue said darkly. She blinked once and shook her head. When she looked at Shiratori again she had on a (very fake) smile. "So why are there only four other officers in your headquarters. Are you big tough police officers scared?"

"No, there are more of us. We're spread out across the city collecting evidence." He lied. The camera zoomed in on Sato, who was giving instructions to the others in a hushed voice. Takagi nodded and looked straight at the camera with a guarded expression. Then his phone chirped. He flipped open his cellphone and to see something and handed it to Sato. She showed it to the others. Then nudged Yumi who turned and walked over to Shiratori.

"Sir, we got another lead." She said calmly. He took the hint.

"I'm sorry but you know how it is. Every second we spend dealing with mobs and reporters is another second that this killer could use to his advantage. Bye." Shiratori said abruptly. He turned towards the door but Yue caught his arm. She looked him right in the eye and whispered.

"You better have a real lead. Because if not I'll tell everyone your location. Catch this killer or I'll personally come down and make you and your team regret it." She growled. Shiratori narrowed his eyes and nodded. Then he turned, jerking free from her grasp, and closed the door.

"Was that... a real lead?" he asked.

"Yes, there were finger prints on both people. The fingerprints of Viktor Korsakov." Yumi said.

"I recognize his name. I think it's from when I was still a teenager... When my parents had that vampire tutor teach me the basics of living as an adult vampire. Right?" Sato said slowly.

"Right, I'd have thought you'd remember him better." Shiratori said flatly.

"Well I've stayed out of your special little 'pureblood hierarchy' since my coming out party. Now tell us who he is." Sato sighed. Shiratori shrugged and stepped closer to Sato. Takagi wrapped his arm around her protectively. Shiratori scowled at his younger adversary.

"He was the rich, pureblood who had a claim on half the vampire world. He had considered you for wife for a while. But your parents didn't know. He went crazy the day of his coming out party. He disappeared before the party. He killed all the human servants in his house and ran off. That was when he was nineteen. Now he's the same age as you." Shiratori explained. Sato nodded as he spoke. She began to remember more with every word.

"I'd forgotten. Thanks for reminding me." She said softly.

"So... they never caught him?" Takagi asked.

"No," came the simple reply.

"So that's it then. All we have to do is catch this vampire." Chiba said bluntly. He and Yumi high-fived.

"The Vampire Court says that Viktor is wanted dead or alive. There is no way we could subdue him so... we have to kill him. We also have to issue a cover story to the public that would keep them from asking too many questions." Shiratori said coldly.

"How do you kill a vampire?" Takagi asked. Sato gave him an amused look.

"Well how do you think?" she asked.

"Uh... holy water?" He replied nervously. Sato shook her head.

"A cross?" Chiba guessed. Sato shook her head again.

"Garlic." Yumi said confidently.

"Nope," Shiratori said dryly.

"Then what?" Takagi asked.

"A stake." Sato said. She no longer sounded amused. She looked away. "The first thing a vampire learns is to stay away from stakes. It's our second most natural instinct, our first is finding blood."

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV__**TS**__VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

BUH! Buh! bummm!

So yeah... sorry about the slow update. My fav show Avatar: The Last Airbender was having it's series finale as well as a week of new episodes so I couldn't focus. The epicness was shattering my brain. So yeah. But for once I managed to add a side character that didn't act like a moron!


	7. The Storm

"Hmph. The way you guys are talking makes it sound like you know where he is. Viktor is one of the most elusive vampires of our world." Shiratori said irritably.

"You're right but... they deserve to ask questions about the world we've dragged them into." Sato replied. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"How come you don't burn up in the sunlight?" Chiba asked. Yumi and Takagi had already asked that. They'd each asked within minutes of being bitten. Along with other cliche questions.

"That's a myth. The Vampire Council appointed a committee to spread rumors that would protect us. The Vampire Court got a little pissed when they gave us a bad name but the King and Queen settled things down." Shiratori said arrogantly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But Takagi had one question he'd been dying to ask.

"Are there other vampires? Or just purebloods?" He asked. Sato looked at him.

"Well there are lots of non-purebloods. Most can live right under humans noses. They lack special powers like me and Shiratori but they have super-heightened senses. They have an amazing sense of smell and rabbit-like hearing. They have 20-20 vision in dark or light and the reflexes of a cat. A lot of them are in sports. But they have trouble fighting us. Our powers can keep them out of striking distance. There are some that specialize in tracking things or people. They're called Trackers. They can follow anything across the world." Sato said mater-of-factly. Shiratori's eyes widened. He had an idea.

"Woah." Takagi said. "You vampires are amazing."

"Thanks," Sato said. Shiratori was standing at the hotel window staring out at the dreary scene before him, deep in thought. He looked with unseeing eyes at the cloudy grey sky. Everyone was spellbound by the approaching storm- and by what Sato had said.

"It's going to rain." Yumi said softly. She shivered, Chiba took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"Yes it is... I'm glad we got good photos of the crime scenes." He said quietly.

"Thanks" Yumi whispered. Sato let her head rest on Takagi's shoulder. He smiled.

"I have a plan of action. We're splitting up." Shiratori said suddenly. He kept his gaze on the sky. Lightning struck suddenly, throwing an eerie light on the five officers.

"Splitting up?" Sato asked, confusion evident in her voice. Takagi furrowed his brow.

"Yumi, I need you to go find another hotel. We'll need to move there tomorrow. Make sure it's safe but still off the beaten track." Shiratori said quietly. It was strange... he was so quiet and withdrawn all the sudden.

"Um... Ok." Yumi said. Sato was perplexed by his sudden change in mood.

"What should I do?" She asked.

"Call the council. Tell them what's happening. Then call all the purebloods in Viktor's family. Inform them as to Viktor's crimes. They will be furious so be careful you don't get into a fight with them."

"Ok" Sato consented.

"Takagi, Chiba, I need you to revisit the crime scenes. I'll give you each a picture of Viktor. See if anyone has seen him. Make sure you check out any nearby clubs or bars."

"Right." Chiba said quickly.

"Yes sir." Takagi mumbled. Shiratori turned around as another flash of lightning lit the sky.

"Be careful." He warned. They all nodded. Sato handed Takagi an umbrella.

"Good luck. Don't get hurt ok?"She whispered

"Ok. I won't, don't worry."He whispered. She leaned up and kissed him softly. Chiba looked at the umbrella rack and noted that there was one left. He handed it to Yumi. She looked at him with surprise. He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She whispered. She moved to give him back his coat but he and Takagi had already left.

_VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV__**TS**__VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV_

At 8:30 pm Takagi and Chiba stumbled into the room soaking wet.

"I need new clothes." Chiba whined. "I'm wet _and_ that guy dumped his coffee on me _on purpose_ when he found out we're cops. _And I'm freezing_"

"O-oh sh-sh-shut up. That girl s-slapped m-me." Takagi said. His teeth were chattering uncontrollably. "St-st-stupid t-teeth! St-stop chattering!"

Sato chose that moment to hang up her phone.

"There done." She sighed. Then she looked up at the men. "You two need to dry off before you catch a cold."

"Yeah.." Chiba sighed.

"How were things on your end?" Takagi asked. Sato laughed.

"I got chewed out by Viktor's family. It was kind of funny. They hate him for running off and were more mad that I even called them. The Council was a little mad but I convinced them to let us handle things. I heard what happened to you and Chiba. It sounds like you to had it rough. But I'm not kidding _go dry off now."_ She said. Takagi smiled and fake saluted her. She just threw him a towel. Chiba grabbed one off the rack in the bathroom.

"Where's Shiratori?" Takagi asked as he toweled off his hair.

"In the hall talking to someone on his cellphone. I still can't believe he has reception in this storm." Sato answered.


	8. Blood and Lightning

"Where's Yumi?" Takagi asked. Chiba's eyes instantly turned to Sato.

"I don't know. She called an hour ago. She said she found someplace for us. She also said she'd be back soon. She should have gotten here ten minutes ago." Sato said.

"She must have gotten held up by the storm. It started raining way harder a few minutes ago." Takagi said as he wiped the water off his arms and legs. Chiba shrugged. Sato looked out the window. A minute later the door burst open. Everyone expected it to be Yumi but it was Shiratori who came in.

"Chiba come up to the roof with me I need to see something and I need your help." He drawled.

"Um... Can't Takagi come with you... I'm waiting for... my... toast to be ready..." Chiba mumbled. Takagi looked confused about what Chiba was saying and slightly scared about going up to the roof- in a storm- with Shiratori.

"Your not making any to-" Chiba kicked him. "Um... I'll go... I guess..." Sato gave Takagi her best don't-get-killed-please look and shrugged. Takagi nodded. _I guess he's waiting for Yumi..._

"Fine then, come with me." Shiratori grabbed Takagi wrist and dragged him up three flights of stairs. He kicked the door to the roof open and walked out into the storm, oblivious to the rain and wind around him.

"Get out here!" He called to Takagi, who was still standing inside the doorway.

"I... I don't think this is a good idea!" Takagi yelled back. Shiratori cupped his hand to his ear and pretended to not hear.

"What?" He mouthed.

"THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" Takagi yelled. Shiratori raised an eyebrow and cupped his hand to his ear once more. Takagi scowled, he was going to get soaked _again_... He stepped out and walked over to Shiratori.

"What do you need me here for anyway?" He asked.

"I'm going to test my powers. If I pass out or something I'll need you to get me back to the room in one piece." Shiratori said flatly. Takagi nodded. "Now take a step back unless you want to get hurt Takagi."

Takagi stepped back about ten feet. Shiratori took a deep breath and watched the lightning. _Four blocks away... Three blocks away... Two blocks away... NOW!!_

Shiratori thrust his hand out and upwards. The lightning stopped suddenly and stayed frozen in pace about three feet above the ground.

"Won't people see?" Takagi asked.

"No. the rain makes visibility almost nonexistent." Shiratori snapped. He groaned under the effort of suspending the lightning. He thrust his hand high into the air and screamed. The lightning bent straight up and launched back into the clouds. Shiratori smirked with satisfaction.

"I knew I could do it." He said smugly.

"You... you're more powerful than Sato" Takagi gasped.

"No. She just keeps her powers a secret. She is amazing." Shiratori muttered.

"You're right." Takagi said quickly. Shiratori looked up at the sky for a second. He moved his hands in a quick flowing movement and flicked his wrist at the sky. The rain above them became a curtain of moisture. It was as if it stopped raining. Takagi looked outside of the dome of moisture and saw that it was raining harder than ever. Shiratori let the rain fall on them again.

"Time for some air power." He muttered. He turned to Takagi. "How do you do that kick of yours?"

Shiratori was referring to Takagi's famous spinning kick. It was a move that had gotten him out of various situations. (And made him center field for the MPD labour day soccer match.)

"Umm... I can't tell you..." He mumbled nervously.

"Do you want me to set your hair on fire?" Shiratori threatened.

"...I'll show you..." Takagi mumbled. He walked over. He took up an offensive stance, leaned back on his right foot, then shifted all his weight to his left foot and swung his right foot forward in a high ark. When his foot reached the proper height he pulled it back towards his chest and held it there. He balanced on one foot for a second before gracefully slipping back into his stance.

"Did you get that?" He asked Shiratori.

"Yeah I think I got it. Now move." Shiratori said quickly. Takagi backed up again. Shiratori copied Takagi's move and an blast of air sent Takagi flying into the doorframe.

"OW! Watch it!" Takagi yelped.

"Sorry." Shiratori said. But he still looked pleased with himself. Takagi wasn't sure if it was because he'd hurt Takagi or because he had pulled off the move. Takagi noted that his rival was breathing heavily and shaking.

"Now what?" Takagi asked.

"I don't see any plants I can use so... let's go inside." Shiratori rasped. Takagi nodded. They walked inside. Shiratori looked exhausted... and thirsty. He forced himself to stop thinking about Takagi's blood... his warm sweet-smelling blood. He swept the the water off of himself and Takagi in one quick movement. Soon they were back at the room. And they arrived just in time to see Sato bandaging a cut on Yumi's head.

"What happened?" Takagi asked.

"Some jerk through it at me while I was looking for a hotel!" She complained. Chiba was sitting in front of her. He looked up at her with concern. She didn't even notice, she was too busy. She was looking at Shiratori's eyes, which were glazed over and red.

"Let me have her. I'm thirsty." He rasped. Yumi sighed.

"You just fed two days ago..." She whispered.

"I'm thirsty and I used all my energy testing my powers. It takes a lot of energy to redirect lightning." He growled. Shiratori walked over to Yumi and took her hand. She rose and allowed him to lead her to one of the beds. He waited for her to lay down on her back. She brushed her hair off her neck.

"You can bite me anywhere just don't bite me everywhere." She said softly. Chiba gripped the side of the couch until his knuckles turned white.

"Shiratori wait! Does she even want you to?" Sato exclaimed.

"Yeah give her a chance to say something..." Takagi added.

"I'm fine." Yumi said quickly.

"Yes you are... that's my little snack... as always a glutton for punishment... your blood is so delectable..." Shiratori purred. Yumi smacked him gently. He placed his lips against her forehead in what would be a kiss- if he wasn't drinking her blood.

"Mmmm..." Yumi moaned as he licked the blood off her small wound. Sato grabbed Takagi by the hand and pulled him out into the hallway. Chiba followed.

"I... can't believe she likes it..." Chiba sighed.

"It's so awesome Chiba! You get the most amazing feeling! It's like being high! It's so _hot_!" Takagi said quickly. Then he blushed. "I-I mean I can understand how she'd act like that..."

"I'm always afraid of hurting Wataru so I don't bite him as much as Shiratori... but he's right... It's insane... the high is so amazing." Sato assured him.

"But the way he's talking to her is awful." Takagi said.

"How did she even get sucked into that?" Chiba asked.

"She always loved vampires. She thought they were sexy. So when she found out he was one, she leapt at the chance to be bitten." Sato explained. Takagi looked adoringly at Sato.

"Vampires are sexy." He said sweetly. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Eww... get a room you two!" Chiba joked.

"Shiratori's using it!" Sato teased.

"What did Shiratori want anyway? I mean you said that he'd been on the phone for a long time." Takagi wondered.

"I don't know. He wanted to wait for everyone to be back before he told us about what's he's planning. If he hadn't gotten distracted by Yumi's blood he would have explained already." Sato answered.

**ok sorry for the slow update... I had work... and more work... and MORE WORK... sorry... T.T so yeah. This chapter is a little off... I ended up making it more Yumi-centered than I thought I would but... i kind of like it. I should say that the plans for Yumi X Chiba plot-line are fairly boring. And I know it shouldn't have to many pairings so this is it. I'm hoping to update asap. that could mean tomorrow or it could mean a week from now. It all depends on what my work schedule is. Soooooo... don't hate me... please? **


	9. Newcomer

"We're done. You guys can come back in now!" Yumi called impatiently. Shiratori licked the remaining blood off his lips.

"You're very lucky your blood is good. Otherwise you'd be dead." Shiratori growled. He muttered something about rude comments. Then said, "Next time if you have something mean to think _keep it to yourself._"

It was apparent that when Shiratori drank Yumi's blood he was able to hear her thoughts... and apparently her thoughts said he was ugly and dumber than a post.

"Yeah well I could live without you pretending you were drinking Miwako's blood, you jerk." She retorted. Shiratori flashed his fangs indignantly. Chiba wrapped his arm around Yumi's shoulder. He was acting protective as he could as subtly as possible. Shiratori turned his attention to Sato. His eyes were still sizing her up when Takagi cleared his throat and glared at him.

"You have a plan?" Takagi as he put his hand around Sato waist. She rolled her eyes. The testosterone levels in the room were off the charts. _Yumi is oblivious to the fact that Chiba has a huge crush on her. Yumi also has no idea that Shiratori drinking her blood makes Chiba jealous. Shiratori is head over heals for me... but I'm in love with Wataru. Wataru is in love with me. We're dating but he's terrified that Shiratori will steal my heart. This is like an overly-dramatic-soap-opera... Utterly ridiculous..._

"Yes." Shiratori cleared his throat and gazed intently at everyone for a second. He turned once again to face the window as he had in the morning. "I called in trackers."

"WHAT!" Sato shrieked. Had it not been for Takagi's hand on her waist she would have tackled Shiratori right then and there. "YOU HIRED TRACKERS!!"

"Yes" Shiratori replied coldly. He turned to face her.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TRACKERS DEMAND TO BE PAID!!" Sato shouted. The three humans exchanged a look.

"How are they paid?" Takagi asked. His voice was barely a whisper but they all heard it.

"Human blood," Shiratori muttered gravely. Sato shook her head in disbelief- and fury.

"HOW COULD YOU GO BEHIND OUR BACKS AND MAKE A DECISION LIKE THAT! WE'RE A TEAM!" Sato shouted at him. Takagi flinched involuntarily.

"Calm down... Miwako... we can talk this out..." He said reassuringly. She relaxed a bit in his arms.

"Ninzaburo, how many did you hire?" Sato growled. The use of his first name made Shiratori shiver. He met her gaze coldly.

"Three. Three is enough to kill him." He said evenly. Sato's blood boiled.

"You hired three trackers, knowing full-well that it would mean Wataru, Yumi, and Chiba would have to give up their _blood_?" Sato said dangerously. Yumi pressed a little closer to Chiba. He blinked down at her in surprise but she didn't notice. Takagi tightened his hold on Sato.

"Don't do anything rash." Takagi warned her. She shook her head in disgust.

"I can't believe you." She spat. Shiratori flinched.

"I won't have you getting hurt Miwako." Shiratori growled. This time Sato flinched.

"That's what this is about then? You want to be the superhero? You want to protect me?" Sato gasped. She glared at him and wondered if she had a chance to rip his throat out. "I'm a fully mature vampire. I can take care of myself."

"There's no other way to do this without casualties! Even if we can track Viktor down, if we go in there fighting there's a good chance that one of these humans could be turned into vampires or killed. _We could all be killed._" He spat venomously. Takagi carefully repositioned himself so that he could help Sato in a moments notice. "Unless you have a better idea this _is_ what we're doing!"

Suddenly Sato smiled. She burst out laughing. It was a happy cheerful giggle like the tinkling of bells. Everyong wondered if Sato had lost her mind.

"...M-Miwa?" Takagi stuttered. Sato just beamed and shook her head at him.

"I know how to avoid using Trackers!" She announced. Takagi moved his hands to her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Are... are you ok?"

"They won't have to bite you!" She giggled. Then she noticed how worried Takagi looked. She took a deep steadying breath and let it out slowly.

"You don't know all my powers. None of you have any idea how strong I am." She said. The room was stunned to silence. Sato continued, "I have several very different powers. I can erase memories, use telekinesis, transform humans into vampires and... shape-shift into a raven."

"A raven?" Shiratori repeated.

"A raven. A birds senses are unparalleled-"

"Except by Trackers, right?" Chiba interjected. Shiratori nodded... and punched Chiba on the arm.

"Quiet." He hissed.

"_As I was saying_, a bird has amazing senses. I could sniff out Viktor then call you and we could attack." Sato finished simply.

"Miwa... It's too dangerous... I... I'd rather die then have you risk being attacked by Viktor." Takagi said softly. Sato turned to look at him. He looked so afraid for her. And Sato knew in that one glance he was telling her that he would give his blood to keep her safe.

"..Please... let's keep things as safe as possible... please, please Miwa..." He begged.

"We could compromise..." Shiratori suggested softly.

"Miwako, if it keeps us all safe and still gets the job done I'm up for it." Yumi said bravely. Chiba stiffened.

"You are?" He asked.

"Yes," Yumi said. She looked so serious it was almost funny.

"Then I'll give my blood too... I'm not happy about it.. but I will" He agreed.

"I'm for anything that keeps Miwa, and all of us, safe." Takagi said. Shiratori smirked.

"There you go. They agree with me." Shiratori said condescendingly, "The trackers said they'd call when their train arrived."

He glanced at the clock.

"They should have arrived a few minutes ago." He announced. Chiba's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry. I'm getting food from the vending machine downstairs. Anybody want something?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. He rose swiftly and walked to the door.

"Chiba?" Yumi called. He turned and looked at her from the door.

"Yes?"

"Be careful." She said softly. Thunder clapped and the lightning cast another burst of eerie light across the room. Chiba nodded.

"Don't go far. Things are more dangerous than ever now." Shiratori hissed. He looked like he was worried about the Trackers despite what he'd said.

"I'm just getting a snack you guys, chill out." Chiba said nonchalantly. He started walking to the vending machine that was out in front of the hotel. Shiratori glanced at his watch.

"W-what is it?" Takagi asked nervously.

"The station is only five minutes from here. Even if they didn't call they should have been here by now." Shiratori said. A dark look of suspicion crossed his face. Sato pushed Takagi onto the couch and flopped down next to him. He hesitantly slipped his arm over her shoulders. Yumi looked out the window absentmindedly. Shiratori paced the floor nervously for a few moments before sitting down on the edge of the bed. His phone chipped suddenly. _His _ringtone Without Me by Eminem.

"Eminem?" Sato whispered in surprise. Takagi shrugged.

"It's Alexander, he's one of the Trackers." Shiratori said. He flipped the phone open and set it to speaker phone.

"Hello? Alexander?"

"Dimitri and Stephan have been killed. They were on a separate train from me and when I found them they were dead. I already alerted the council." The Tracker called Alexander choked out. Shiratori's grip on the phone tightened.

"Do any humans know?" He asked icily.

"N-no I kept it quiet... That's what I was supposed to do right?" Alexander said shakily.

"You did good. How were they killed?" Shiratori questioned

"Blood loss. From their _arms_. I... It must have been Viktor..." Alexander said between his shaky breaths. It sounded like he was going to cry.

"The arms... It was for a ritual. Viktor needs blood... He has the blood of a pure-blood in his veins. He took the blood of your coworkers-" Shiratori began.

"Not coworkers. My best friends..." Alexander sobbed. Sato squeezed Takagi's hand. Takagi shook his head sadly.

"FOCUS ALEXANDER!" Shiratori shouted into the phone. Takagi flinched. Sato cringed. The couple looked at each other.

'ouch' Sato mouthed. Takagi nodded.

"_As I was saying_, all he needs now is the blood of a human who's never been bitten." Shiratori hissed. Yumi's eyes widened.

"CHIBA!" She shrieked. She leapt to her feet. Shiratori pushed her roughly onto the couch.

"I know." He growled. Then he turned his attention back to the phone, "He must be using the blood for a spell. He's going to try to gain the power to control shadows... a Dark Angel Spell... "

"Where are you now?" Shiratori asked suddenly.

"O-on the block by your hotel." Came Alexander's answer.

"Stay there we're coming down to get you." Shiratori hissed. The gang rushed down the stairs (the elevator was too slow) and out the front door to find a young vampire waiting for them.

"I'm Alexander." He choked out. There were tears in his big blue eyes. He was young- maybe sixteen or seventeen- with long arms and legs. His wavy blond hair was long in a skater style. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt with black jeans.

"What _else _is wrong?" He asked as he saw the others expressions. There was a hint of a russian accent in his voice. Shiratori was kneeling on the ground in front of the snack machine looking at a half eaten bag of chips. Yumi was standing over him- waiting for an answer.

"He was taken by Viktor... for his blood."

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! TELL ME YOUR LYING! PLEASE!" Yumi cried. She collapsed onto the ground sobbing. Alexander dropped to his knees beside her. He let a few silent tears slip down his cheeks.

"We'll get him back. I'll kill Viktor... or die trying." He said solemnly. Takagi pulled Sato close and held her there. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me..." Sato whispered.

"I won't. I promise." He said quietly.

**haha drama! BUH BUH BUMMM! ok yeah. this is going in a general direction. trust me. Haha my "reader traffic" is epic fail. If you still like it tell me please?**


	10. Hairbrush

**Listening to the Mama Mia movie soundtrack (S.O.S in particular) can affect the way you think. I swear.**

Sato took Takagi's hand an gave it a gentle squeeze. Then she pulled away.

"Wataru, I need to help Yumi. There's no way she's just going to come with us. She'll pitch a fit. Look how hysterical she is now." Sato said quietly. Takagi nodded. Sato moved to where Yumi had collapsed.

"We'll get him back." Sato said softly.

"H-he's gonna die!" Yumi sobbed. Sato kneeled down next to Yumi. Shiratori stood and backed away. No one had any idea what to say, however that didn't stop Shiratori from trying anyway.

"Stop being melodramatic. He's still got a little time. It won't be too late until the full moon." He said harshly. Yumi's eyes darted upward towards the almost-full-moon.

"He's gonna die!" She sobbed again. Takagi elbowed Shiratori.

"Y-your not helping..." He whispered. Alexander, who was kneeling on Yumi's other side, stood and walked back to where the others were standing.

"So it's a shadow spell?" He asked in a hushed voice as he blinked away the tears that refused to leave his eyes.

"Not now." Takagi said. Shiratori silently nodded his agreement. Alexander cast a sad glance at Yumi.

"At least I'm not actin' like that..." He grumbled. "I've known those guys for decades. and now they're gone..."

Takagi blinked and did the mental math. Alexander wasn't even two decades old... what was he talking about...

"A-are vampires immortal?" Takagi asked. Shiratori elbowed him.

"Later." He hissed, "We can talk once everyone is back at the room."

Sato wrapped her arms around Yumi. "It's ok... we'll get him back... he wouldn't want you to cry... come on... let's go back to the room..."

"What if I can't tell him? What if it's to late?" Yumi whispered more to herself than to anyone.

"He loves the way you smile... that's why he teases you... he can't get enough of that smile... so smile ok? Just a little?" Sato whispered. She was pretty awful at getting people to stop crying. But Yumi seemed a bit better.

"He likes me?" She asked. Her tears slowed. Sato smiled a bit and nodded.

"Now come on... let's go up to the room." She said. Yumi nodded. Sato stood and together she and Takagi helped Yumi to her feet. Shiratori realized he was still holding the half eaten bag of chips. He moved to throw them out but Yumi grabbed his wrist. She snatched the bag away and glared at him. Alexander seemed to find this funny. He let out a laugh. The laugh was wet with tears. But with the last of his willpower he forced them back. His eyes dried. The color began to return to his cheeks slowly. He watched as Yumi tucked the half empty bag of chips into her jacket pocket. Sato and Takagi looked at each other. Takagi gave her his best attempt at a smile.It must have come out as a grimace because she gave him a look that said "We'll get through this." Shiratori glared out at the rain that continued to fall then at his sopping wet clothes. Everyone was soaked again. He resisted the urge to dry them off with a flick of his wrist.

"You'll draw to much attention." Alexander said suddenly.

"... How did you-"

"Your fingertips are glowing"

**two minutes later...**

Everyone was back at the room and, while the boys were mostly sitting off to the side wondering what to do about Yumi, Sato was trying to get Yumi relax.

"Sit, let me brush your hair. It will make you relax" Sato said. Yumi sat. Sato pulled a brush from her purse and began to brush Yumi's hair... slowly... softly... quietly...

"It's like we're in collage again..." Yumi said suddenly. She'd stopped crying after a minute and now she was trying to get into her happy place.

"You're right. Remember getting ready to go out to karaoke? We spent hours on our hair and then your truck broke down," Sato laughed softly, "We had to walk to the bar in the rain."

Yumi smiled in spite of the tense atmosphere. "Yeah... I remember..."

The next few minutes ticked by slowly in silence. There was only the sounds of the teams breathing, the storm, and Sato brushing Yumi's hair. Finally the quiet drove Takagi over the edge. He stared at the vampires, wondering if they were immortal. _If Miwako can live forever without getting old what's she going to do when I die? Am I going to be old and wrinkly while she stay's young and beautiful? And what's a mature vampire?_ Finally he just asked Alexander.

"Are vampires immortal? What's all this talk about vampire maturity? How come you're not in school?" Takagi asked in one breath. Alexander laughed. Sato and Yumi looked up with startled expressions.

"One at a time human boy," Alexander drawled. Takagi blinked.

"You just sounded like Shiratori?!"

"So..." Shiratori drawled.

"Mm.. You're right. Now are you gonna ask a question or what?" Alexander said. He was trying to keep calm despite the fact that he felt like smashing all the windows in the hotel. He was still grieving but Takagi was a good distraction.

"Are vampires immortal?" Takagi asked. Shiratori shook his head with an amused smile. He'd expected the humans to know _that_ at least.

"Yeah... once we reach maturity we stop aging." Alexander said. Takagi looked confused again.

"M-maturity?"

"It's like puberty." Alexander made a face and flushed with embarrassment, "I-I mean..."

"We grow up just like humans only as we grow we need more blood and we discover our powers. A vampire reaches maturity around age thirty, but negative events in said vampires life can make them reach maturity at an earlier age. The death of a family member is the most common way to speed up the maturity rate. In rare cases a vampire- usually a non-pureblood- will reach maturity years before they turn thirty." Shiratori explained. Alexander gave Takagi a rather dark look.

"I'm seventeen. I've been seventeen since Victor Korsakov attacked me. He was four when he did it."

**Ok Now I'm serious. **_**Never**_** listen to the mama mia soundtrack while writing. IT MESSES WITH YOUR BRAIN!**

**oh yeah MWAHAHAHA The plot thickens! **

**by the way... If the length of the chapters annoys you tell me.**


	11. Plans

Alexander's statement was met with silence.

"Viktor was the one who bit you?" Shiratori asked. He looked mildly surprised. But that look didn't last for more than a second. You could almost _hear_ his brain at work. Alexander nodded.

"That's why I was going to refuse payment. This is personal for me." He growled. Apparently it had just gotten more personal.

"You were going to refuse blood?" Yumi said suddenly. She looked like she was ready to start strategizing. Sato looked and Takagi and smiled. Yumi wasn't freaking out anymore. Takagi gave her a sad half-smile. Shiratori was thinking hard. Alexander just nodded. He was still upset.

"Touching but now we need a plan." Shiratori stood up and turned towards the window. He stared out into it. The lightning flashed and thunder crashed. Everyone flinched except him. He stood stoic as he came up with a plan. The others cast weary glances at each other. They all had a vague idea of what he was planning but... his hesitation was making them nervous.

"Viktor is planning a shadow spell. This particular spell, if successfully completed, gives the caster the ability to control shadows- and use them as a weapon." Shiratori said. His gaze remained locked on the storm as it grew stronger by the second.

"How do you know what spell he's trying to cast? Where's your proof?" Sato asked. Alexander stayed quiet. Yumi's eyes flashed with interest. Takagi stared at Shiratori in surprise. He wished the older vampire would turn around. The eerie scenery was beginning to creep him out.

"The blood he took is all the proof I need. He took the blood of a Tracker, or rather two Trackers, and kidnaped Chiba. He took Chiba for specific reasons," Shiratori said in a cold monotone. Yumi looked pained at the mention of Chiba. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and fought them back. Shiratori drawled on in his frigid voice, "The first reason is my fault: He was alone. The second reason is the more important: His blood can be used in that particular spell because _ Chiba has never been bitten by a vampire before._"

Sato's eyes widened with realization. Shiratori turned and faced his team. He eyed them all. His gaze lingered thoughtfully on Sato for a moment as he fought back some inappropriate thoughts. Then he turned his eyes towards Takagi who was looking at him with an expression of grim acceptance. He was beginning to understand the danger his best friend was currently in.

"If his blood is used for the spell... He is at risk of dying." Alexander said unhelpfully. Yumi let out a choked cry. Her eyes turned to them all in turn with a terrified expression.

"He _may_ live through it." Alexander added. Yumi didn't relax much. Sato was trying to keep her thoughts straight. _I'm worried about Wataru. I can handle that. But if I let it get to me I'll never be able to concentrate on anything else..._ Takagi cast a glance in Sato's direction but she was too deep in thought to see that he was watching her. _Focus on the the case you dummy! Of course you're worried about her but this is no time to lose your head! Focus dammit! _When Shiratori began to speak Takagi and Sato were pulled out of their thoughts and thrown back into the present.

"There's a _small_ chance that it won't come to that. This spell can only be done on the full moon, which is tomorrow. If we can find and kill Viktor before the moon rises we can stop the spell and Chiba will be safe." Shiratori said roughly. The thunder once agin made an appearance with it's partner lightning. The glare made the shadows of the room seem more foreboding than before- even if it was just for a moment.

"The rain will make things difficult. Our chances of even finding Viktor are slim." Sato said dryly. She looked away from her companions and out out into the storm. "I really hope it stops raining. For all our sakes."

"Let's say we find Viktor... W-what should we do? What's our strategy for going after him?" Takagi asked. Sato cringed. Hearing him say it like that made the danger all to real for her. _Keep your head. Don't do anything you'll regret._

Shiratori looked at Sato then at Alexander before speaking, "Sato, you will leave tomorrow morning with Alexander. You will be in your raven form flying high above him. Stay close and don't lose each other. If you find something stop, call me, and wait for us to get there. _Do not_ go after him by yourself." He looked at Alexander intensely. The young Tracker nodded once again and stayed silent. "We will come to you. I have already set up a spot for stakes to be left. I had the council send one for each of us. So, if you find Viktor's trail, we'll get them and come to you. Once we get into Viktor's hideaway... Yumi and Takagi you will find Chiba and free him. Then once you've gotten him come join us. We will be trying to kill Viktor. Alexander can use his non-pure-blood powers to try and stake him. I have my elemental magic and Sato, you can use your telekinesis to throw things at him.

"If Chiba is dead leave his body and join us in our fight. If he is alive and well enough to fight he can fight as well. If he's alive but not well enough to fight... Yumi, you may stay with him _if you must._"

There was a quiet chorus of yeses in response to Shiratori's plan. The lightning lit the sky for them again. It was almost as if it were agreeing with their plan as well. The thunder that followed felt even more like an added agreement. Shiratori walked over to the window and drew the curtains closed.

"We don't need anymore depressing things tonight." He growled to himself. The thunder growled back.


	12. Birds

A/N: Right so anything that's not in english is in elvish which is what I'm substituting for bird language. Yes I actually looked up the translation. Don't laugh.

That night the gang split up between the two beds and the couch. Alexander slept on the couch, Takagi shared with Sato and Shiratori (reluctantly) allowed Yumi to share the bed with him. And despite the fact that he had specifically told her to be quiet and stay on her side she wimpered all night in her sleep and snatched all the blankets to herself. Needless to say Shiratori was in a foul mood when he woke up. Takagi and Sato had slept deeply in each-others arms... after some talking...

/flashback/

"Wataru... I'm really worried for you..."

"I-I'm worried for your safety too,"

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen... I hope..."

"...If I die promise me you won't give up."

"W-what do you mean?"

"If I die... Don't kill yourself or get too upset. The last thing I want is for you to get upset over me."

"Y-you won't die. I won't let it happen"

"Promise me that you won't give up?"

"I promise... but.. will you promise the same for me? You won't give up?"

"... I won't give up."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too..."

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Of course..."

"Then... when this is over... w-will you make me a vampire too?"

"What? Why?"

"You're immortal and I'm not... I'll be old and wrinkly and you'll be perfect... and then I'll die and we won't be together..."

"That doesn't matter to me... I don't care if you're old and wrinkly..."

"But when I die... what will you do?"

"...I'll think about that later."

"Please... Miwako... please..."

"Not now. We're in the middle of a case."

"You keep avoiding the issue... it's the only way we can be together forever..."

"It hurts to be turned into a vampire you know... I read about it when I was learning how to be an adult vampire..."

"It would hurt more to leave you when I die... please?"

"...We'll think about it and decide later... It's not as if it can happen now..."

"Ok... Sorry for keeping you up Miwako."

"My love, I'd stay up all night with you if you want."

"Good night... I love you..."

"Love you too... good night..."

/end flashback/

Takagi stood and stretched. He yawned as he looked around. He heard the shower running in the hotel room. He sat down on the bed and scanned the room for his girlfriend. Sato was sitting on the couch looking at a map with Alexander. Takagi noted that she was wearing a new outfit: a blue tee-shirt with a black windbreaker and black jeans. Alexander was wearing new clothes as well. He was wearing a red tee-shirt and a grey windbreaker and black jeans... What is this a uniform?

"We'll take the east first because there's a lot of construction zones there which means it's easy for Viktor to hide." She said. She looked up at him and smiled. "Morning sleepy head. Shiratori ordered food and sent one of his servants to bring us clothes. He went out to get some air before; he should be on the roof. Your clothes are on the table. There's a plate of bagels too."

"Thanks... So is that why it looks like you two are wearing uniforms?" Takagi said.

Sato laughed, "Yes I suppose that's why. When Yumi is done you can shower and get dressed. Shiratori even ordered us up some toothpaste and toothbrushes and stuff so we're all set. We might not go to the other hotel Yumi found because if Chiba escapes he'll probably come here."

"Ok," Takagi replied. Alexander snapped his fingers in front of Sato's face.

"Stop flirting and pay attention!" He snapped. Sato nodded and they returned to the map. She pointed at an area by the coast.

"There's a few old docks there. He could be there." She said calmly.

"Hey Miwako should I wake him up?" Yumi called from the bathroom.

"I'm awake!" Takagi called back. He looked around once again. The calm atmosphere was creeping him out. Just then Yumi walked out wearing the same outfit as Sato only with a pink shirt. Sato laughed at Takagi's expression.

"It really is like a uniform." Sato said, "The only difference between your clothes and Alexander's is your shirt is tan. Shiratori's is black." Takagi rolled his eyes and strolled into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later...

"Ok, time to get down to business. Sato, Alexander, leave now. Find him and then come back." Shiratori growled, "Good luck."

"Be safe..." Takagi whispered. Sato walked over and kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Don't worry my love.." She whispered back. She kissed him full on the lips this time. When she pulled away he was red as a tomato and very very happy. Before he could reply the two vampires were gone.

Some time later...

Sato flew down and landed in an alley. She shook the feathers off her clothes and waited for Alexander to come. He stormed down the alley looking very anxious and frustrated.

"DAMMIT! We've been at this for hours! This is my job and I can't get a fucking whiff of his scent!" He fumed. Sato shook her head at him.

"Calm down. Yelling gets us nowhere. We need to focus." She told him, "I'm just as upset as you are but I'm not losing my head. You are."

"Well if we didn't have to stay so close we'd have cover twice as much ground by now!"

"Alexander it's dangerous for us to split up!"

"Well it's also smarter!"

"No it's not! It's take me forever to get to you anyway even if you find him! And you could get killed!"

"Well when I accepted this job I didn't realize how chicken you guys are! You're all afraid about getting hurt! Well one of your team members could be dead or hurt and you're insisting on being over-cautious!" Alexander started to storm down the alley away from Sato.

"Alexander! Get back here!"

"I HATE YOU! MY FRIENDS ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU CASE AND YOU DON'T CARE!! SO I'M GOING IT ALONE!!" Alexander took off running. Sato started after him but he'd already mixed himself into the crowd.

"ALEXANDER!! WHERE ARE YOU!!" She cried as she rushed down the street looking for him. She had no idea that Alexander was hiding a few feet from where she stood in a coffee shop.

"Oh shit... oh shit... oh SHIT!! ALEXANDER!!" She yelled. The people around her gave her some weird looks. Sato ran down the street and ducked into a phone booth.

"Dammit Alexander..." She muttered as she slumped against the wall. She took a few calming breaths and let her body relax.

"Come to me... feathered sister spirit... let me take wing and fly among your family... come to me..." Heat surged through her veins as her bones became light as a birds. Her dark hair turned to black-brown feathers and she melted to the ground. "Come to me... Come to me... I'm here... I need you..."

In a flash of heat and light Sato made the transformation. She was a bird... Sato spread her wings and flew from the booth. She soared above the buildings she cried Alexanders name, even though she knew that only the other birds would understand her.

"Alexander!" She squawked.

"Aaye! (Hail!)" Cried a bird to her left. A male raven.. Sato realized.

"'Quel re. (Good day.)" Sato replied.

"Lle anta amin tu? (Do you need help?)" He asked.

"Oh yes thank you!" Sato said quickly, then, realizing that he might not understand her she said, "Lle rangwa amin? (do you understand me?)"

"Yes I do. You are human?" Her companion said.

"Vampire. But I won't harm you." Sato replied, "Mani naa essa en lle? (What's your name?)"

"Aefaradien. (Elvish translation of the name Merle, which means hunting bird or falcon) I am not worried about you hurting me. You are good. I can feel it. Mani naa essa en lle? (What's your name?)"

"Miwako."

"Mani naa lle umien? (What are you doing?)"

"I'm looking for my comrade. He is a vampire named Alexander. He is not a bird."

"Mankoi? (Why?)"

"We are after Viktor Korsakov. He is an evil vampire who has killed many humans and vampires. Alexander ran away from me because he says I am over-cautious."

"I know of Viktor Korsakov. He is an agaryulnaer. (a bloodsucker- meant as an insult)"

"He is 'ksher. (Evil.)"

"My wisdom for you: Don't go rushing in like a child. Think and plan before you fight. Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle. (Don't look for trouble it will come to you.)"

"Diola lle. (Thank you.)"

"You seem more worried you say. Is something on your mind?"

"My boyfriend, er... my mate I guess you'd say, is in danger. He's helping me and my comrades to kill Viktor. And I don't want him to get hurt." Sato said. She had no idea why she was telling all this to a stranger but... it was nice to tell someone.

"Ah... I'm sure if he's as strong as you are he'll be ok."

"But what if he gets hurt?"

"Then you know it was how things are supposed to go. Everything happens for a reason. Evn if it hurts you."

"I love him... I don't want him to get hurt."

"He must feel the same way for you."

"But he's human... He's fragile."

"Don't give in to your anxiety. It will spread like poison and destroy you so that when the moment to be strong comes you will fall to pieces."

"...I suppose you're right. Thank you."

"I must go. My family needs me to find food. Quel marth. (Good luck.)"

"Namaarie. (Farewell.)"

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle (May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.)" Aefaradien said as he swooped down gracefully. Sato watched as he dove to the earth and flew down the city streets.

**Holly crudmuffin. I typed in elvish!! WTF?? ... yeah... I didn't plan that but I really like the way it came out. 3 sorry for the slowness of the story and the lack of updates. My grandpa was in the hospital so I had to see him and I didn't have time to work on this. **


	13. Killed rewritten

Sato continued to fly around for some time before she gave up. Alexander's scent was everywhere. He'd obviously did a lot of running around in his quest for Viktor's scent. Sato finally gave in and landed on the ground. As she transformed back into a vampire she caught a whiff of a strange scent- a pureblood vampire... and sea salt.

"OH MY GOD I GOT VIKTOR'S SCENT!!" She shouted. She was so excited that she didn't even begin to consider why he might be so close to the heart of the city.

"I hope Alexander will answer his phone..." She said as she flipped her phone open. She figured it was best if he was there when she made the call.

"Come one pick up... pick up..."

"Sato I know why you're calling. You want me to come back and help you but tough luck. I'm gonna find him myself."

"Alexander wait I-" The line went dead. Sato franticly dialed his number again.

"Answer the phone!" She growled.

**Mean while in a coffee shop down the street...**

Alexander walked over to the fish tank that was mounted on the wall of the fish themed shop and dropped his ringing phone into the water.

"Work it harder make it better... do it faster makes us stronger..." His Daft Punk ringtone stopped ringing for the last time. His phone was fried. He walked out of the coffee shop without a backwards glance. He started running as soon as he was outside. He ran down a side street and turned onto a highway. He dashed between the cars and leapt onto the side of a nearby bridge. Alexander found himself hanging off above the water. He hung by his hands from the railing for a few seconds before finding a decent foothold and climbing down the side of the bridge. When he reached the shore below he began running towards the docks.

_Focus Alexander remember your training... focus on the smells...I smell... human... salt... spices... chicken nuggets... fish... ramen... hot coco... smoke... leaves... compost... rain... vampire... VAMPIRE!! A PUREBLOOD!! IT'S VIKTOR!! That smell is so fresh. It's so strong. Is this his hideout? But it can't be there's nothing but shoreline here... IT's really close to me. Why is it so close to me? It's... right behind me!! _

"AHHHHHH!!" Alexander let out a strangled cry as Viktor bit into him. The bite wouldn't kill him but it hurt like hell. But before he could move an inch he felt it- a stake! It was short and sharp and, to Alexander, it felt like someone was ripping his heart out. Viktor added just a bit more force and Alexander gasped as it went streight through his skin and stuck pain fully out of his cheast. Blood seeped from Alexander's throat and dripped down his neck and chest. Viktor pulled away with a smirk.

"Y-you... monster..." Alexander gasped. Viktor pulled the stake out slowly, he wanted Alexander to scream. He got what he wanted. Alexander was losing too much blood. He could barely breathe. He wished he hadn't run away from Sato... He... was getting sleepy...

Alexander slumped to the ground and looked up through his blurry eyes at Viktor Korsakov. He saw was Viktor's evil smile. The super elongated fangs and piercing gold eyes. The too-pale skin and white hair. The skull earring and the black eyebrow piercing.

"Goodbye Tracker." Viktor purred in his catlike voice. Alexander gave one final shudder before drawing his final breath.

Viktor chuckled. "You were the first human I turned... how fitting that I am the one to kill you."

He laughed a laugh that would have made any sane person run screaming.

"Heh heh heh... if it's this fun to kill _one _of the people after me... I can't wait to get my hands on the rest!"

**Sorry this is so short. and sorry about killing poor Alexander. But you know how it is... to many characters and you end up making them OOC or ignoring them completely. anyway it's relevant to the story line. Do you think my creative writing teacher will accept this story as my first writing piece? I have to be in a class with kids who are a few years older than me and I want to be impressive. and sorry about the slow update. I have much work to do before things pick up again. so yeah... review? please?**


	14. Discovery

**Sorry for the lack of update. Getting back into things has been more difficult then I had expected. So... yeah. Next chapter! **

**By the way... I have no idea what tokyo looks like. I don't even know if it's on the water. So don't complain over the unrealistic-ness of my Tokyo**

Sato just glared at the phone. She dialed again, hoping that he would answer it. It didn't go through. She gave up and sighed in irritation. Her phone rang.

_"Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great!"_ She flipped it open.

"Update please? Alxander's phone is out of service." Shiratori said tersely.

"I got Viktor's scent!" She said excitedly. He happiness led her to temporarily forget about Alexander.

"That's great! Where are you and Alexander?" Sato heart sank. She still hadn't found Alexander.

"I can't find him. He got mad and ran off."

"YOU LOST HIM!" Sato held the phone away from her ear and winced.

"I tried to find him but I can't." She said quietly.

Meanwhile...

Shiratori paced the floor angrily. Takagi and Yumi looked on nervously.

"Did she find Viktor's scent or not?" Yumi asked Takagi quietly.

"I can't tell... But she lost someone. Either Alexander or Viktor." Takagi whispered. Shiratori turned to glare at them.

"Alexander ran off just when Sato got Viktor's scent." Shiratori growled. Takagi's eyes widened, "Well why can't you just call him?"

"Alexander's phone is out of service." Shiratori paused and, once again, stared out the window. "Is it still drizzling?"

"Yes" Sato replied.

"Right then. It's going to start raining again soon. Which means that the scent will be washed away. I need you to find Alexander's scent." Shiratori said slowly. He found himself looking out at the ocean. It was dark and evil looking as the waves reflected the coming storm. But soon he was yanked out of his thoughts.

"I'm on east 38th and south 95th. Start working your way over here now because by the time I find Alexander... well by the time you get here I'll have found him. Ok?" Sato said quickly. Shiratori nodded and, upon realizing that she couldn't see him, grunted in response.

"Hurry," He spat.

"Wait!" Takagi cried. "Let me talk to her please!"

Shiratori raised an eyebrow. "You're only going to waste time Takagi."

He closed the phone slowly, just barely allowing Takagi the time to shout a message.

"Be careful!"

Meanwhile...

Sato smiled a bit as she heard Takagi shout. He was worried about her... _I'm so lucky..._

The thought surprised Sato. She'd never really considered how lucky she was to have Takagi. How many other guys would let her drink their blood anyway? (A lot of guys would actually. But only one was important) Takagi was always there for her. Since the first time they'd kissed... she needed him and every time he said something romantic... He was always so sincere. He never lied to her and he always went out of his way to please her. _He tried to cut himself to offer his blood to me... He really truly loves me._ _He's right about one thing. I won't die. He will and then we'll be separated forever. Maybe after things settle down I could make him one of us..._

Then Sato caught another scent. Her eyes glazed over and turned red.

"I... smell blood.." She rasped. She walked slowly after the scent and found her self on a bridge. "Blood is near.." Her vampire instincts were running rampant. She could barely think. Everything was _Blood... blood.. blood.. _She climbed down off the bridge slowly. She suddenly smelled Alexander's scent. _He is here... So is.. Viktor?_

That brought her back to reality. Sato started running off in the direction the scent led. "Blood and Alexander and Viktor!" She squeaked.

Then she saw it. Alexander was lying on the ground. His eyes were closed in a grimace of pain and his mouth was opened in a silent scream. There was a huge stab wound in his chest and blood seeped from it. His neck was also wet with blood. She blinked in horror.

"Oh shit... OH SHIT!!" Sato pulled out her phone and dialed franticly. She called the first person she could think of.

"Miwako? What happened?" _Takagi... _His voice seemed soothing to her, even if he was just as nervous and frantic as she was.

"Alexander is dead..." She said as quickly as possible. _Calm down... You've seen worse murders... just calm down..._

She heard a muffled grunt.

"Hey Shiratori t-that's my-" **Slap.** "Oww... t-that was unnecessary!"

_He just slapped my boyfriend? That's ... really rude and annoying..._

"Sato? What do you mean he's dead?" Shiratori had taken the phone from Takagi.

"J-just what I said... He's dead. Viktor killed him." Sato managed to say. _Calm down... Calm down!_

"Where are you?" Shiratori's voice was thick with anger and contempt.

"I'm at the bridge by the fish market. Two blocks over from where I said before." She was suddenly rather afraid of what Shiratori's reaction would be.

"_You will stay where you are and you will not move an inch. We have limited time before it starts raining and we lose the scent. Your negligence towards my orders about staying together have just cost another life. Yes you found Viktor's trail but you found it at Alexander's expense. And on top of it all __**You've forced us to lose precious time.**_" Shiratori's voice took on a dark, angry, tone. The line went dead. Sato found that she was actually slightly afraid. _Slightly._ Nothing more nothing less.

She sat down on the ground and stared up at the storm. At that moment she would have looked at anything but Alexander's body. A few minutes later her phone chirped.

"_I don't know what is that you've done to me, but it's caused me to act in such a crazy way... " _

"Wataru?"

"It's me. I just wanted to make sure you're ok." He said quickly. She could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm ok..."

"How bad is it?"

"It's really bloody..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"...No... I'm ok..."

"We're on our way.. don't worry..."

Sato felt her face crease with annoyance as she remembered what Shiratori had done. "Did Shiratori hit you before?"

"Y-yeah, but it didn't hurt that much.."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I wouldn't lie to you."

Sato smiled as she heard that. "Are Shiratori and Yumi eavesdropping?"

"Y-yeah,"

"Where are you?"

"Turn around." Takagi was standing perhaps fifteen feet behind her.

**Well that's that. Sorry bout the non-update. I was sooooo busy... I haven't even had time to dye my pants... TT.TT **

**JSYK.. Updates will be slow as I'm in 3 honors classes and like a zillion other classes. which means WAY too much homework. **


	15. Return

**I hope you appreciate this b/c waking up at 7:00 on a sunday is ridiculous. JK. XD but i am sleepy...**

Shiratori stormed over to the body and scowled at it. Takagi walked over to Sato and wrapped his arms around her. Yumi closed her eyes and forced herself into her happy place.

"It's ok...It's ok... It's ok..." She whispered to herself. Shiratori heard her. His eyes became slits and he turned to glare the group.

"This is why you all have to listen to me!" He growled, "Sato! Come over here!"

Sato pulled away from Takagi and walked slowly to where Shiratori was standing. She avoided his gaze and refused to look at Alexander's body.

"Look at the corpse!" Shiratori spat. Sato glanced nervously at Alexander's body. Shiratori scowled in irritation. He put one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist. He bent her forward and forced her to look at the body.

"Let her go!" Takagi shouted furiously. He stomped over to Shiratori and pulled Sato out of his grip. _He's acting possessive? _Sato thought. She shuffled closer to Takagi and slipped her arm around his.

Shiratori let out a sound that sounded like a growl of irritation, "You idiots are missing the point! He was stabbed with a stake! This isn't a ritual killing! Viktor only killed Alexander for FUN!"

Sato stared at the body and then she said, "Doesn't matter. Get the lab men here to work on the body. We need to go after Viktor."

Shiratori glared at the ground and turned away. He new he that Sato was right but... another death. And it was her fault. But it would go on _his_ record. And Alexander was an ok dude. He would have made a good addition to the team. Yumi walked over and looked at the body.

"Holy shit that's a lot of blood..." Was all she said.

"Let's get out of here." He said darkly, "We have to get moving. The moon will rise soon"

**Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse on a dock not far from our heros...**

Viktor stared out the broken window of the large warehouse and smiled.

"It's almost time..." He said. His voice sounded akin to that of a druggie. He was waiting for his next high- his next kill. He laughed. It was an evil sound, it was the sound of breaking glass, it was the sound of crying babies, and it was the sound of unmatched cruelty. He glanced around his new lair. The main part of the warehouse was just a large open space with windows on either side of the upper wall. Most of the windows were shattered but those that remained were coated with cobwebs and dirt. He glanced off into the side hallways where his prisoner was being kept. He smiled a crooked smile and stood from the barrel he was sitting on. He stalked down the hallway that was located on the left of the warehouse. He walked until he came to a door. The door was locked by a two-by-four. Viktor grabbed one end of the wood and pulled it out from between the doors, effectively unlocking it. He kicked the door open and took a few steps in.

"Hello human." He purred. Chiba looked up with fearful eyes. There was duct tape across his mouth and his eyes were bloodshot. Chiba tugged at the duct tape that held his wrists to a pipe.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Viktor said with a smirk. _Oh how I love these games!_ he thought. Chiba tried to break his bonds again. Viktor chuckled and took a few steps towards Chiba.

"MM-m-Mm!" Chiba grunted. Viktor reached down and stroked has captives cheek. Chiba flinched away.

"Oh you poor thing... you're afraid of me aren't you?" He leaned down into Chiba's face and smiled menacingly, "Good. You should be."

Viktors fangs flashed. The fangs were really long. They were long enough that they extends from Viktor's top to bottom gum, and it terrified Chiba.

"Don't worry human, it will all be over soon!" Viktor only needed Chiba alive for the durration of the spell. _As soon as shadow powers are mine I can kill him. For now though... he must stay alive._

**Yay so now we finally know where Chiba is! haha yesh!**

**ok so I have a few ideas in mind for the ending and all of them differ as far as the number of chapters goes... so **

**without knowing I want you to pick a letter. A or B. please tell me which one in your review. ok? thanks so much! :D**


	16. Turn Left

"But I'm part of this team too!" Yumi wailed. She grabbed Shiratori's arm and held it tightly.

"Yumi, the council always carries out the primary investigation. And the investigations are vampires only." Shiratori snapped. Yumi scowled at him. He turned to Takagi.

"Calm her down," He ordered, "I don't want her messing things up. Me and Sato will be finished in a few minutes."

"R-right. We'll just wait over here then." Takagi said slowly. He turned and began to walk towards a nearby bench.

"No. You two go wait in the car." Sato's voice was cold and focused. She was mentally preparing for the fight. Takagi glanced up at her. His eyes lingered on her thin frame. He found himself memorizing every inch of her face. _If she dies..._

"You coming or not?" Yumi called from the car. Takagi turned on his heel and walked swiftly towards the car. He knew that sitting still was out of the question... so he paced around the car. His restless mind ran through the events of the past ten minutes. Shiratori had called the council and they'd sent a team of vampires over for the investigation, autopsy, and cleanup of the crime scene. Everyone was still throughly shaken by Alexander's horrifying death._ It's probably one of the most painful ways to die ever... _Takagi thought morbidly. He glared out into the sky. It was getting darker by the second. _The moon will rise soon..._

"Takagi? Can I ask you something..." Yumi said quietly. Takagi turned to face her and realized that she'd rolled down the window and was attempting to talk to him.

"Sure," He replied. Yumi drummed her fingers against the door nervously.

"Do you think... that when...if... we get Chiba back... he'll be one of them?" She whispered. Takagi blinked in surprise. The idea hadn't even crossed his mind until that point.

"I... suppose it's possible... that he could be a vampire when we get through with all this... But you really shouldn't ask me... I'm not a vampire." He said carefully. Yumi turned her attention back to the ocean.

"I guess..." She muttered. Her head snapped up when she heard Shiratori's heavy footsteps. And just as she expected Sato and Shiratori were standing next to the car.

"Let's go." Sato said simply.

**About three minutes later...**

Sato leaned precariously out the window of the car.

"Turn left!" She said quickly. Shiratori pulled the steering wheel and the car executed a sharp turn.

"A little warning would be nice!" Shiratori growled. Sato ground her teeth together.

"Shut up." She spat. "Turn left again." Takagi looked out the window.

"The moon is rising!" He said suddenly. Shiratori slammed on the breaks.

"What do you mean it's rising!?" He shouted. Takagi looked to Sato with a kind of panicked expression.

"Look outside and see for yourself!" He said quickly. There was a pause that lasted a few seconds. Everyone looked on in horror as a burst of wind blew the clouds away. The moon shown through the haze. It's bright beams danced off the windows of shops and sparkled on the water. Everyone wished the moon would just disappear. A loud sob broke through the silence.

"He's gonna die!" Yumi sobbed. Shiratori turned around in his seat.

"For the love of god shut the fuck up!" He shouted. Sato and Takagi flinched.

"Hey leave her alone!" Sato shouted back.

"Shut up and do your job!" Shiratori snapped. Sato stared out the window.

"Go straight then turn right. And step on it." She said angrily. Yumi continued to cry.

"Wh-what if he d-"

"Shut up Yumi!" Shiratori snapped. Yumi let out one last sigh before burying her head in her hands.

"Please be safe..." She whispered. The next few minutes ticked by quietly. Sato barked out directions and Shiratori followed them. Everyone eyed the sky nervously. They could only catch glimpse of the moon as the clouds blew by.

"It's here. This is Viktor's hideout." Sato said suddenly. Shiratori drove right past it.

"What are you doing?" Takagi asked. Shiratori ignored him and continued on for fifty feet before stopping.

"We cant park right in front of the hideout you dumb-ass!" Shiratori spat. He grabbed a stake from the trunk and started running. The others followed suit. They ran as fast as they could to Viktor's hideout. _It's a warehouse. _Takagi thought to himself. After what seemed like an eternity they reached the door.

"We know what to do." Yumi squeaked. She gripped the stake in her hands. Takagi looked intensely at Sato.

"Promise me you won't give up if I die." Sato said quietly. She placed one hand on the door; she was ready to open it at a seconds notice. "Promise me."

"I promise. Same goes for you ok?" Takagi said softly.

"Ok." Sato through the doors open. Viktor was lounging back on the floor drinking a martini.

"Ah.. I was wondering when you would show up..." He said with a cat-that-ate-the-canary smile. Takagi's grip on the stake tightened.

"Here we go..." He mumbled.


	17. Fight for your life

Shiratori was shaking. His grip on the stake tightened. _After all these years of hearing about this monster... here he is... and we have to kill him..._

He stared into Viktor's eyes intensely. There was nothing in those pools of gold but hate.

"Go." Shiratori breathed. Takagi brushed his hand against Yumi's wrist and took off running. She ran a few feet behind him. They took off running in the direction of the nearest hallway. At the same time Viktor tipped his head back and laughed.

"How cute! A rescue mission!" He smirked and drown the rest of his martini in one gulp. Shiratori ran at Viktor at the same time as Sato lifted a crate with her telekinesis. Viktor leapt to his feet and dove at them both. The crate went sailing past him and landed where he'd been sitting just a fraction of a second before. He swung out with his fist and a stream of shadow spilled out and knocked the two detectives away.

"This will be the fight of your lives you fools!" Viktor smirked and continued to hurl shadows at Sato and Shiratori.

Meanwhile...

Takagi skidded to a stop in front of a door. The door was barred with a broom.

"Yumi." Takagi said slowly. She skidded to a stop beside him and pressed her ear to the door.

"CHIBA!" She cried.

"Yumi!" came his muffled shout. Takagi yanked the broom from the door. Yumi's stake clattered to the floor. She wrenched the door open and through herself into Chiba's arms.

"You're ok!"

"I'm fine- no really stop choking me!" Yumi released her death-grip on him and began inspecting him for wounds. Chiba looked like he'd been through a war zone. His clothes were shredded (Not that Yumi minded) and there were bruises splattered across his body. But the most notable mark was a cut that went from Chiba's wrist to his elbow. It spiraled around his arm in a serpentine fashion. There was blood coating his arm. The wound was fresh. Yumi looked up at Takagi.

"Go kill Viktor." She told him. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I want a minute with Chiba and I'm sure the others need you." She said softly. A blush crept into her cheeks. Takagi nodded. He rushed off to join Sato and Shiratori. He was more concerned for Sato's safety then his own. Yumi looked at Chiba. Tears filled her eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you!" She sobbed. Chiba put his arm around her reassuringly.

"It's ok. You didn't think I could be killed that easy did ya?" He asked. Tears welled up in his eyes as well and he buried his face in her hair.

"Yumi... I've been wanting to tell you this for a while... I... I like you... a lot..." He whispered.

"I think I love you!" She sobbed into his shirt.

"T-then why are you crying?" He asked nervously.

"Because I'm happy you're safe you big dummy!" She cried. But when she detached herself from his shirt she was smiling.

Meanwhile...

Takagi ran into the main room of the warehouse. He gripped his stake tightly. Sato was throwing things at Viktor in an attempt to distract him so that Shiratori could get closer. This plan was failing miserably.

"Ah the human's back..." Viktor cackled. He was clearly drunk out of his mind. _He's celebrating his new powers... _Takagi realized. At the other end of the room Chiba and Yumi burst in. Their hands gripped a single stake. Shiratori sent a balst of flame at Viktor who blocked it with one hand. Sato desperately sent a shipping container flying at him but an enormous shadow swallowed it whole and spit it onto the ground a few feet away. _I need to do something!_

"Hey you big stupid jerk! Over here!" Takagi screamed. His eyes met Sato's as she glanced worriedly at him.

_What are you doing?! _Her eyes asked.

_I'm saving you. Now kill him! _Was Takagi's silent message.

He rushed at Viktor, waving his stake madly. Viktor laughed like an insane clown. And sent a wave of shadows at Takagi. The shadows wrapped around Takagi's body and lifted him towards Viktor.

"Wah!" Takagi screamed.

"Snack time!" He cackled. Takagi tried, in vain, to break free. The shadows formed an extension of Viktor's arm. Viktor dragged Takagi up to him. He forced Takagi's neck to his lips and bit down.

"NO!" Sato screamed.

Shiratori saw his chance. He began to form a ball of fire. Then he added a trail of water and ice that surrounded it followed by rocks and sand. He watched as the wall of shadows advanced on Takagi.

Sato saw the very same chance and as Shiratori gathered together his power she used her telekinesis to lift the biggest container possible.

And in the very same instant the two vampires released their hold on their powers. The element sphere went sailing towards Viktor just as the container went flying as well. Viktor was so surprised by the double attack that he dropped Takagi. Takagi's unconscious form fell limply to the ground. The impact of the two attacks was tremendous. Viktor went flying into Chiba and Yumi, who, at the same time, raised their stake. He hit the stake with such force that the entire stake went through his body with the point going through his heart and out his chest. Viktor gave a strangled gurgle of surprise and pain and went limp. He was dead.

For a moment nobody moved... and then Sato burst into tears as she stared at Takagi's body. Chiba and Yumi clutched at each other- they were trembling from shock and fear over what had just happened. Shiratori dropped to his knees. His whole body was drenched with sweat and he was shaking.

Sato took a few wary steps towards where Takagi was lying unconscious. And then all at once she ran to him and fell to her knees sobbing. She grabbed his wrist with her shaking hands and checked for a pulse.

B-bmp B-bmp B-bmp B-bmp...

He was alive. But Sato knew something was wrong. She leaned over his body and bit into his arm gently. She could taste a change in his blood.

"H-He's becoming one of us!" Her voice dripped with tears.

**As I've said before HONORS HOMEWORK EATS YOUR SOUL!!11!!**


	18. The morning after

**Seriously... honors homework eats your life.**

Takagi woke up late the next day. He was exhausted and his stubborn eyes were too heavy to open. His whole body ached, especially his teeth. _Why do my teeth hurt? Did I get hit in the face last night? And... what happened last night? _He felt a sharp stab of hunger and... thirst. He licked his lips to moisten them. His eyes snapped open with shock. He tasted blood. He'd cut his tongue on his teeth. Everything came back to him.

_Viktor bit me... does that mean... I'm a vampire?_

He looked around the room curiously. It was a lavishly decorated bedroom filled to the brim with various expensive things. He was definitely not in his room, nor was he in the hotel room. He glanced to his left and spied a wall of diplomas and awards. He glanced at the name. _I'm in Shiratori's room?_

"Ah, you're awake. We were beginning to worry." Said a voice. Takagi sat up and saw Shiratori leaning against the doorframe.

"W-what happened? Is Miwako ok? And what about Chiba? Yumi? Is this your house? Is Viktor dead? Did he actually use Chiba for that spell? Am I a... Am I one of you?" The questions rushed from Takagi's mouth without pause. Shiratori sighed.

"Everyone's fine, Takagi. Yeah this is my apartment. This is my room." He said calmly.

"What about Viktor?" Takagi asked.

"He's dead. It turns out that those shadows he was controlling were the effects of his spell. So yeah, he did use Chiba..." Shiratori's voice trailed off, "The others are still asleep. They stayed up until two am to make sure your transformation went ok..."

Takagi's eyes narrowed slightly. _My transformation? _That pang of hunger and thirst started up again. He took a deep breath too clear his head. He asked, "Am I a vampire?"

Shiratori's eyes closed as he too took a deep breath. "Yes.. Viktor... turned you into one of us. You have fangs now. And you'll need to drink blood, just like me and Sato. You'll have a better senses... There's a lot of stuff you need to learn."

Takagi didn't know what to think. He'd wanted to become a vampire but... he'd wanted Sato to do it on her own time. And now that he was a vampire he wondered if he'd be able to handle it.

"You know after you fainted-

"I didn't faint. I was unconscious." Takagi interrupted. Shiratori glared at him.

"Sato was a wreck after everything happened..." Shiratori stared at the ground with dark eyes. He was REALLY jealous, "She said to wake her when you got up. Should I?"

Takagi shook his head. "Let her sleep."

"Yumi and Chiba are awake. They'll probably come to see you soon," Shiratori said with a shrug, and then he scowled and muttered, "Stupid love birds screwed up the guest room.."

Takagi smirked as he thought about it. "They got together didn't they?"

"Yep. My neighbors are gonna hate me with all the noise they're making." Shiratori muttered. He shook his head in irritation. "Get some rest. I'll go get some stuff for you. There's some information that I have saved on my computer about common vampires."

Shiratori left the room. Takagi sat up slowly and glanced down at his clothes. They were torn and bloody. He looked like a car wreck. He hoped that Shiratori would bring him a change of clothes. The stab of hunger/thirst came back again, this time it was more insistent.

**Knock-knock.**

"Hey you awake?" Yumi called. Chiba pushed the door open and strode into the room. He had one hand around Yumi's waist and the other clutched a ziplock. Takagi didn't even need to see that bag to know what was inside.

"Is that a sesame-seed bagel with vegetable cream-cheese?" Takagi asked.

"Yep. Your favorite." Chiba attempted to toss it to Takagi but failed miserably. It went three feet off to the side. Takagi saw it fall like it was in slow-motion. Every glimmer of light that the plastic reflected, every flaw in the bag, every seed, He saw it all. He was out of bed in a flash and he caught the bag before it fell within an arms length of the ground.

"Woah." Yumi breathed. Takagi stared at the bagel in his hand.

"How'd you do that?" Chiba asked.

"I-I have no idea!" Takagi gasped. The stab of hunger/thirst intensified and suddenly the bagel looked even better. He went back over to the bed and sat down. In exactly three seconds he'd devoured the entire bagel.

"Dude!" Did you even chew that thing!" Chiba gasped. Takagi couldn't believe what he'd just done.

"What the hell am I doing?!" He squeaked. Shiratori pushed the door open loudly and stepped into the room.

"Alright what happened now?" He glanced at Yumi and Chiba, "I see you two have finished with my guest room?"

Yumi blushed and adjusted her shirt nervously. Chiba looked away bashfully. Shiratori turned his eyes back to Takagi.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I swallowed a bagel whole..." Takagi admitted nervously. Shiratori's eyes widened to a shocking level.

"Your first meal was supposed to be blood!" He exclaimed. Suddenly Takagi didn't feel very well. His vision blurred and his head ached. His stomach twisted. The hunger disappeared but the thirst remained. He was going to throw up. He leapt to his feet and pushed past the others. He barely made it to the toilet before he vomited.

He clutched the rim of the bowl like a lifeline as he wretched. When his stomach finally emptied itself Takagi sat back against the wall. His body trembled.

"Ow..." He muttered. Shiratori was soon leaning against the bathroom door with a tired expression.

"I made Yumi and Chiba go to another part of the apartment. They're only causing trouble at the moment," He walked in and reached into a drawer. He pulled out a towel and a packaged toothbrush. He handed it to Takagi. "You're very lucky I had my maid get some stuff for you guys."

Takagi stumbled to his feet and grabbed some toothpaste off the counter. He brushed his teeth silently. He was very embarrassed.

"Sorry." He muttered as he spat into the sink. Shiratori shook his head and smirked.

"From now on you should stick to blood as much a possible. A little human food won't kill you but too much will make you sick." Shiratori said, "I suppose you've figured that out by now though..."

Shiratori chuckled to himself.

"You know... when you're rich... it's easier to get blood..." He said slowly. He glanced at Takagi from the corner of his eye.

"What do you mean?" Takagi asked.

"I don't need to feed off Yumi, I just like fresh blood better. I can buy blood. In fact... I have a stash here right now." Shiratori drawled. Takagi found that his mouth was watering. The stab of thirst intensified.

"Really?" He asked hopefully. Shiratori nodded.

"I'll bring some to you. Go back and lay down."

Takagi nodded reluctantly and slipped back into the room. He was thirsty. There was no denying it. He ran his tongue across his fangs. _I'll need to learn how to retract these things..._ He sighed. _I wonder if I'll be able to here Shiratori coming... these cool vampire skills have to be good for something._

Suddenly Takagi heard footsteps. Soft, feminine, footsteps. _Miwako!_

"Wataru?" Called a voice. Sato stepped into the room. In her hands was a glass of blood. Takagi's mouth watered even more. He shook his head to clear it.

"Miwako..." He stood and walked over to her. He didn't say a thing. He just stared into her eyes. She looked up at him with warm eyes. Without moving his eyes Takagi took the glass from her hands and placed it on a nearby dresser. She grabbed the front of his ruined shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. They spent a few minutes like that, kissing and whispering sweet words to each other. Finally Takagi couldn't take it anymore the smell of blood was driving him insane. His eyes flashed red and he pulled away from Sato. He grabbed the cup and took a sip. He groaned.

"Wataru?"

"It's... amazing... but... I feel so weird drinking it..."

The glass was soon empty. He smiled drunkenly at Sato.

"Wow... I can see why you like it..." He muttered. Sato took his hand and pulled him over to the bed.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself..." She teased. A blush crept into her cheeks. "Wataru?"

"Y-Yes?" He answered nervously. He blushed too.

"Do you want to try my blood?" She asked. Takagi's eyes went wide.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. "Won't it hurt?"

"I don't care." She replied. Takagi tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Will you take some of my blood too?" He whispered. Sato nuzzled her forehead against his.

"Only if you stop making things so complicated.." She whispered. Takagi smiled and nodded just a bit. Sato pulled away and raised her thumb to her mouth. She revealed her fangs and bit into her finger. When she pulled her thumb from her mouth there was a bead of blood on it. It was tear-shaped. Takagi copied the action on his own thumb. She reached over and placed her thumb on his lips. He opened his mouth and she slipped her thumb inside. Her blood tasted amazing. It was sweet and warm... _like applesauce..._

Her thumb stopped bleeding all to soon. Takagi repeated the action on his own thumb and slipped it into her mouth. Sato's eyes closed... _His blood tastes different... not worse just different... like champagne..._

His thumb stopped bleeding. Sato pulled away slowly. Her eyes stayed closed. She bit her lip purposefully and made it bleed.

"Miwako..." Takagi whispered. His voice was tinged with surprise. Sato opened her eyes.

"I love you." She whispered. She leaned in and kissed him.

That day Takagi enjoyed the pleasure of Sato's blood... and body. Yumi and Chiba... enjoyed each others company quite a bit. Shiratori signed up for .


End file.
